1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method for controlling a boiler, more particularly to a method for supplying fresh water into a pipeline circuit of a boiler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a boiler is installed, it is important that a pipeline circuit of the boiler must be filled with heating water without flowing of air into the pipeline circuit. However, it is very difficult to prevent air from flowing into the pipeline circuit of the boiler, because filling the pipeline circuit of the boiler with the heating water is dependent on know-how of a skilled worker because the inside of the pipeline circuit is directly not shown. While the boiler is driven when air is in the pipeline circuit, a circulation pump of the boiler is damaged by inflow of the bubbles. Therefore, the boilers have an air exhausting means, such as an air vent, in order to exhaust the air through it.
The air flowing into the pipeline forms large bubbles in several portions of the pipeline circuit. Also, these large bubbles are divided into small bubbles when the heating water flows in the pipeline, such that the air vent cannot exhaust the air inflowed into the pipeline.
One example of a control for a boiler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,165. The control for a boiler suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,165 controls a furnace and a circulation pump thereof with a timer and a thermostat.
However, the control for a boiler had not suggested a method that can exhaust air which is inputted into a pipeline circuit of a boiler during supplementation of heating water into the pipeline circuit.